plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Seas - Day 1
For the Chinese version of the level, see Pirate Seas - Day 1 (Chinese version). :For the old Chinese version of the level, see Pirate Seas - Day 1 (Chinese version: pre-1.8). |FR = |NR = A money bag |before = Ancient Egypt - Day 35 |after = Pirate Seas - Day 2}} Difficulty The gimmick of this world are the planks that appear on several lanes each level. These planks prevent the player from planting on some spaces, which limits the player's strategies. In addition, the planks don't allow ground plants like Potato Mine to be planted on. Newly seen Swashbuckler Zombies sweep halfway through the lawn over the planks or where they should be. The layout of the world forces the player to take a different approach at defeating the zombies. Waves |zombie2 = |zombie3 = |zombie4 = |note4 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie5 = |zombie6 = 3 |zombie7 = |note7 = Carries 1x Plant Food. |zombie8 = 3 |zombie9 = |zombie10 = 3 |note10 = Carries 1x Plant Food. Final wave}} Strategies Strategy 1 Small tips: The player cannot plant a Potato Mine on the planks. They can only do so with other plants. The player should plant two columns of Sunflowers at the back, a column of Snow Peas or Repeaters, a column of Bonk Choys, and then a column of Wall-nuts (especially the lane which Swashbuckler Zombies appear). Strategy 2 | *Plant two columns of sun-producing plants but leave a few tiles blank in the second column to save them for offensive plants like Peashooters Bloomerangs, or Repeaters. *Plant Peashooters or even Bloomerangs (and if possible, Repeaters) in the third and fourth column. *Use Iceberg Lettuces carefully against zombies who are about to come near your other plants (most especially the Swashbuckler Zombies) in order to halt them for seconds while giving your plants a chance to keep beating the nearby zombies. *During huge waves of zombies, use Plant Food on Iceberg Lettuces and even on a few offensive plants in order to quickly dispose of the zombies. **Additionally, make sure to occupy necessary tiles in case the plants that were planted on those tiles have been eaten.}} Strategy 3 |Plant an Iceberg Lettuce once the first zombie appears. Gather enough sun for another one. Plant it in the first column. Once you have two of them, plant a Potato Mine. Keep planting twins throughout. When the first Swashbuckler comes, put a Wall-nut on the plankless lane that it is on. Then, plant a Peashooter. Once you have a Peashooter in all lanes, you can upgrade to Repeaters. Make sure a Wall-nut is in all lanes. If they are eaten, replant them. Wait for the peas to finish them off. Just like all first levels, you should win with all lawn mowers.}} Gallery Day 1 PS 1st Reward.png|First time reward PS1Char.jpg|By PS - Day 1 (PG234) - 1.png|By PS - Day 1 (PG234) - 2.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 SOPS1.PNG|By Walkthrough Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a New Plant Kernel-Pult Pirate Seas Day 1 (Ep.33)|By Plants vs Zombies 2 Pirate Seas Day 1 Walkthrough How would you rate Pirate Seas - Day 1's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with one flag